


agent daisy johnson and the gay agenda

by daisyjohnsons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rated T for language, all of these are because i say so!, bobbi and hunter are wlw mlm hostility btw, bobbi morse is bi!, daisy johnson is bi and nonbinary!, elena “yo yo” rodriguez is bi!, its not in the fic but its important to me that u know that, jemma simmons is a lesbian!, leo fitz is gay!, lincoln campbell is bi and trans!, melinda may is a lesbian!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyjohnsons/pseuds/daisyjohnsons
Summary: Daisy pauses, trying to figure out how to word it. “Are you…. like…. one of the crew? Are you like me?”“Daisy,” Lincoln starts, “you already know I’m Inhuman.”Daisy wants to slaughter him. He is so pretty and so dumb and she is so in love with him. What the fuck.She sighs loudly. “No. I mean, like. Do you gender?”or, daisy tries to find out who else on the team is lgbt+
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	agent daisy johnson and the gay agenda

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! please do not shit on my headcanons! i dont care what you ship or what you think!! i wrote this for my own fun and enjoyment!! i do hope you all enjoy tho :-)

Daisy stares at Lincoln as he goes through his before bed routine and narrows her eyes. She never likes to stereotype, but she’s never met a cis man with this intricate of a bedtime routine, not to mention she has’t stopped thinking about how sympathetic he was to her discomfort at waking up undressed at Afterlife since it happened, especially since she was wearing a binder that day. 

“So Lincoln,” she says when he reenters the bedroom and goes to lie down. He pauses and sighs and she almost laughs, because she knows that he knows her saying ‘so—’ means she’s had an idea that may or may not end well. “When Gordon brought me to Afterlife, were you the one who stripped me down?” She wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks and it almost looks like he considers going for the door.

“That,” he says, “is the worst possible way you could phrase it. But yes, I was. Medical background and all, they thought I would be the most comfortable and delicate about it.”

She nods slowly. “And did you notice anything?” Another eyebrow wiggle.

“Daisy, I’m not a creep. I wasn’t looking at your body.”

She buries her head in her pillow and suppresses a yell as he lies down next to her. When she turns back on her side, he’s smiling at her, so she hits him with one of the extra pillows she keeps on their bed. He steals it, now grinning like a dumbass, and she can’t hide her own smile.

“But back to my point,” she interjects, and Lincoln groans before rolling over and pulling her to his chest.

“Fine, but can it be a quick point?”

“Why, you sore?”

“May kicked my fucking ass, Daisy. I’m terrified of her.”

“You weren’t already?”

“Fair.”

“Yeah, I know,” Daisy quips with an overly sarcastic roll of her eyes, despite Lincoln being unable to see it. “Now.”

“Now?”

Daisy pauses, trying to figure out how to word it. “Are you…. like…. one of the crew? Are you like me?”

“Daisy,” Lincoln starts, “you already know I’m Inhuman.”

Daisy wants to slaughter him. He is so pretty and so dumb and she is so in love with him. What the fuck. 

She sighs loudly. “No. I mean, like. Do you gender?”

She’s never heard Lincoln laugh so hard in the entire time she’s known him. He lets go of her and rolls onto his stomach, wheezing into his pillow, and she starts blushing, suddenly embarrassed and nervous about sounding stupid. “What? It’s an honest question! Lincoln, you ass!”

He turns back over, still red in the face. “Daisy. Love of my life. Not to be blunt, but we’ve had sex. You know this, right?”

“Yes?” Daisy says, confused. “Like I would forget?” 

Lincoln blushes at that and she grins at her momentary victory. “I mean, you’ve seen me shirtless. How did you just not notice my top scars?”

Daisy pauses. Her grin fades and she feels herself turn red again. Lincoln resumes his wheezing. 

“Hang on, Daisy,” he says once he’s done (he’s _barely_ done, and he keeps having to stop to hold back laughs, but he’s obviously putting in effort. the obvious display of effort is the only thing stopping her from hitting him with another pillow), “you said like you. Are you….you know?”

She sits up. “Oh my god. I never told you.” She lies back down. “I’m nonbinary. I use she and they.”

“Ahh, so that’s why you were wearing the—”

“Yeah, I wear it when my chest is a no no.”

Lincoln turns his head and looks at her and his eyes are damn near heart eyes. “Thank you for telling me. I love you.”

She can’t hold back her cheesy grin and she pulls one of his hands to her mouth to kiss his knuckles before intertwining their fingers. He holds one of her hands with both of his, like he usually does, and it makes her melt. “I love you so fucking much.”

The moment is peaceful, until Lincoln starts talking again.

“Did you genuinely just not notice? Did you forget? Seriously, Daisy, what the fuck?”

She hits him with the pillow again. 

Daisy finds Bobbi Morse very intriguing for several reasons. One is because she’s hot. Two is her knack for languages. Three is a new one, and it’s the habits she has that are oh so familiar to Daisy. 

“I like her,” she declares, even though Fitz is the only one around to hear. They’re in the kitchen area, as Daisy dragged him away from the lab so she could have someone to eat pizza rolls with.

Fitz barely looks up from his tablet (the motherfucker grabbed it without her noticing even though the point of this expenditure was to get him away from work) (and to eat pizza rolls) and he just squints at her. “You’ve known her for several uh—” he curses under his breath. “give me the word. Daisy, give me the word.”

“Weeks?”

“Yes! Fuck, I hate when the words I lose are the easy ones. Anyways, weeks. You’ve known her for several weeks.”

“True. You know what else is true?”

Fitz sighs and gives her an exasperated look. “Wh— Wait what are you doing?”

Daisy looks up from the pile of random kitchen supplies she’s just put on the floor. “Cleaning?”

“It was already clean.”

“....Not clean enough?”

“Daisy.”

She opts for ignoring him and continues to move stuff off of a counter until there’s enough room for her to climb up and sprawl out across it. She turns her head towards Fitz to find he’s glaring at her and she simply grins in response, giving him a cheeky wink. 

“I hate you,” he says.

She makes an _oooooo_ sound and says, “you wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid.”

He turns the brightest red she’s ever seen one person turn and turns away. After a thorough clearing of his throat, he says, “so, what else is true?”

“Ah, forgot about that. Anyways, my other truth is that I like her. That was it.”

“You’re the most infuriating human alive.”

She blows him a kiss. He flips her off. She loves their friendship so much.

“Why are you just now deciding you like her?” He asks after a moment. 

She looks over to the living area of the kitchen and watches as Bobbi alternates between crossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips as she talks to Coulson. After a solid minute of this, she sits down, tucking her legs under her in the chair for a moment before her eyes go wide and she hurriedly puts them back in front of her and crosses one leg over the other instead. 

Daisy nods slowly. “......Absolutely no reason.”

“Jemma.” The said girl jumps, even though she’s known about Daisy’s presence in the lab for an hour. Daisy just rolls their eyes playfully and nudges Jemma with their foot. “Jemma. I have a question for you.”

“Ask away,” Jemma chirps. Daisy watches as she gingerly lifts her mug of tea out of the lab microwave and makes a face before bringing it to her lips (the fucking tea snob that only drinks microwave tea on nights when she overworks herself).

“Do you listen to Dodie?”

Jemma spits her drink out and coughs violently and Daisy almost feels bad (no they don’t).

“You good?” They ask as Jemma clears her throat several times. 

Jemma clears her throat once more before answering. “Daisy. Not to be indecent, but we’ve kissed before. For almost an hour. Why are you asking if I listen to Dodie? You already know I’m sapphic?”

Daisy grumbles before answering. “Well for all _I_ know I could’ve been your straight girl experiment! Excuse me for being hesitant!”

Jemma sighs and sets down her mug. “Daisy. _Daisy_. I have PhDs in biology and chemistry.” 

“I dropped out of high school, Jemma. I have _no_ idea what the correlation here is.” 

Another sigh. “Only lesbians major in both, you hopeless bitch. Also, were the patterned button ups _seriously_ not obvious enough?”

Daisy is once again sitting on the counter in the kitchen with Fitz on yet another pizza roll expenditure. She’s only slightly craving pizza rolls tonight, but Fitz has been stressed out of his mind lately (he paces when he’s upset and he walked by her room three times before she decided it was a pizza rolls night), Lincoln wanted a night alone (they have these nights so they don’t drive each other insane, because they both have issues with staying in one place for too long), and she wanted some vodka and the vodka in the base for some reason makes pizza rolls taste fucking _amazing._

So here they are, sitting on the counter, passing the half full bottle back and forth, eating pizza rolls. Daisy is watching Fitz, narrowing her eyes as he eats a hot pizza roll with no preparation or so much as a gentle blow of air and takes a chug of vodka. “Why does this actually make them taste better,” he complains. “I fucking hate it when you’re right.”

“Bitch,” Daisy says. “I’m always right. Now give me the vodka.”

“Pissbaby,” Fitz responds, but he hands it over and Daisy takes a long chug. Coulson always buys the overpriced vodka and she hates the waste of money, but damn if it doesn’t taste amazing.

“We probably shouldn’t be sitting on the counter and drinking,” she mentions. “Getting down is going to be hell.”

A moment’s silence.

“A problem for later,” Fitz remarks. “I’m comfortable right now.”

Daisy nods and takes another swig. “You’re absolutely right. No moving. Anyways, did you go to space camp as a kid?” It’s a casual question, but Daisy has been wanting to ask him for ages in order to prove a theory. 

Fitz scoffs. “Please, of course I did. Who _didn't_ go to space camp as a kid?

Daisy sits straight up and stares at him, too close to his face but already too tipsy to care. “Straight people. Straight people don’t go to space camp as kids.”

They stare at each other for almost a minute. Neither of them look away, and neither of them say anything, they just have an unofficial staring contest. 

“What the fuck.” They break their stare to look over at the newcomer. May is standing in the doorway, and she always looks exasperated, but at this moment it’s tenfold what it usually is, not to mention it’s combined with the exhaustion that comes at 3 am if one isn’t shitfaced. 

Daisy smiles cautiously and holds out their shared dish. “Pizza rolls?”

May rolls her eyes. “Just give me the fucking bottle, you little shit.”

Daisy is curled up besides Lincoln, tucked under his arm, and she’s never been so fucking tired in her life. The recent mission took what feels like every drop of energy her body can contain, and all she wants to do is sleep. Lincoln must feel the same way, because his head is on hers and he pauses before saying or doing anything. 

“We’re cuddling later,” Daisy mumbles. 

“We cuddle every night.”

“Extra cuddle. This is a tired just regular cuddles won’t fix. I want fucking…. backrubs and shit.”

Lincoln kisses the top of her head. “Of course, baby.”

Daisy whines and fully wraps her arms around his waist. “Shut up, whore. You know being called baby makes me cry.”

He just laughs and takes one of her hands in both of his, gently playing with her fingers before intertwining their fingers with one hand and overlapping both of their hands with the other. “Love you.”

“I hate you. I love you so much. You make me want to commit arson.”

Another kiss to the top of her head. “You’re adorable.”

She scoffs, barely any heat behind it, and tries to take a nap. She’s almost asleep, when she hears Yo-Yo’s voice mention a past hookup. She’s a little less asleep, now, since Yo-Yo only talks about her past when she’s tired or drunk or both, and Daisy likes knowing people’s backstories. 

“Yeah, it was hilarious. Well, not at the time, but now it absolutely is. We’re hooking up one night, and the next day she’s acting like we’ve never met!”

The word _she_ hits Daisy like a bucket of ice water and she bolts up, standing despite how dizzy the motion makes her. She turns around and looks at Yo-Yo, mouth gaping. “You? You like girls?”

Yo-Yo bursts into laughter. “Daisy, you’re hilarious. Yes, I like girls, I'm bisexual. How did you _not_ know?”

“Don’t think too much into it,” Lincoln calls. “They’re not that observant sometimes. Did you know that they didn’t—”

Daisy sits down immediately and tries to cover Lincoln’s mouth with her hand before realizing that he’s still holding her hand, so she covers his mouth with their intertwined hands instead. It works just as well, despite the booing from Mack and Yo-Yo.

Daisy thinks of May as her mother, because her biological mother was a piece of shit, and because May cares for Daisy as if Daisy is her daughter, even if she has unconventional ways of showing it. Because Daisy thinks of May as her mother, she is also overly invested in her personal life, so that’s one reason she’s been trying to figure out why exactly May divorced Andrew for _ages_. 

She knows Bahrain has something to do with it. She knows that’s enough for May to have left. She has no reason to think there’s another factor at play. But for some reason, she’s absolutely convinced there’s another reason she left him. She can’t prove it, and when she tries to explain it to Lincoln, he tells her that she should respect May’s privacy, but Daisy is nothing if not a nosy little shit and she wants to know _very_ badly. 

“May,” Daisy says one day after training. They’re sitting on the floor of the training room, calmly sipping water before their next spar. “I have a question.” May only blinks in response, but the lack of an adamant refusal is enough of a go ahead for Daisy. “Why exactly did you divorce Andrew?”

May looks at her, one of her _looks_ on her face, and they sit in silence for a moment. “You already know, don’t you?”

“I might.”

Another pause. “You want me to say it, don’t you.”

Daisy smiles, only a bit nervous. “Yes please.”

A long sigh. “Because I’m a lesbian, Daisy.”

Daisy nods slowly, the only thing on her mind triumph at her being right and excitement to pounce on Lincoln and put him on the floor (with love) for telling her she was wrong. “Excellent.” She gets up and leaves the room immediately.

“What does that mean? Daisy! What do you _mean_ excellent?”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna talk about aos im on twitter @ dcisyjohnsons !! once again if theres any mistakes thats between me and god! and question for those of you reading this: how many times do u think jemma and fitz have shown up in the same exact outfit


End file.
